


Meant to Be

by liberallesbian37



Series: Project Team Beta's 2013 Writing Challenge [36]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liberallesbian37/pseuds/liberallesbian37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexie Grey had a whole life ahead of her. She could have been someone, done something. Instead she was trapped underneath a plane, dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meant to Be

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Number/Title: 36/Don't Forget Me  
> Date Posted: 12/1/13  
> Fandom: Grey's Anatomy  
> Rating: T  
> Genre: Canon  
> Content Descriptors: Sad, sad, super sad angst.  
> Character Pairing: Mark/Lexie
> 
> **Anything recognizable belongs to Shonda and Co, not me.

                Lexie Grey was twenty-eight years old and she was going to die died. She was much, much too young to die. She’d always thought people ought to be old when they died, eighty at least. She didn’t know why she thought that. Her mother had died young, and her grandmother had been young as well. As a surgeon, she’d seen many people whose hearts, lungs, brains, _bodies_ just gave up for one reason or another. Cancer, heart attacks, the goddamn hiccups. Any of them could be a death sentence. And now, as she lay under the rubble of a plane, she can’t help but think about what her life could have been like if death hadn’t touched her.

i.

                “Marry me,” Mark said lazily. They were lying in his bed one day after a long hospital shift. Legs intertwined, his fingers in her hair, clothes long discarded. Lexie laughed a carefree laugh.

                “I can’t marry you!” she exclaimed. The idea was preposterous.

                “Why not?” he asked, kissing her neck playfully. She giggled.

                “Because we just got back together. Because two days ago you were in love with Julia. Because I’m in my last year of residency and I have no idea where I’ll be next year.”

                “So? We know each other, Little Grey. I wasn’t in love with Julia. I was in love with you. And it doesn’t matter where you are next year, because I’ll follow you anywhere. Don’t you worry about me. I’m a world class plastic surgeon. Hospitals will be begging for us.”

                “Really? Begging for us?” Lexie teased. Mark took the bait.

                “Yes, Little Grey. Begging for us. So what do you say?”

                “You’ll have to let me think about it,” Lexie replied, turning off the bedside lamp. She rolled over and pulled Mark’s arm around her body.

                “You have to think about it?” Mark asked incredulously, holding her tightly against him.

                “This is a very big decision, Mark. Second only to where I was going to med school, I think,” she said seriously.

                Mark rolled his eyes.

                “Yes, we all know you went to Harvard.” Lexie smacked him on the leg.

                “Shut up, Mr. Columbia,” she said. He smirked and kissed her shoulder.

                “Fine, Little Grey. Take all the time you need.”

                “I will,” she replied.

                Shaking his head, Mark turned off the other lamp and pulled the sheets up around himself and Lexie. He was just starting to fall asleep a few minutes later when a soft whisper jolted him awake.

                “Yes.”

ii.

                “Mer, you look beautiful!” Lexie exclaimed.

                Between her pregnancy and her sister’s quickly approaching wedding, Meredith Grey had been irrationally happy, to the point that she was willing to try on any bridesmaid’s dress Lexie chose. Of course, it also meant they were having trouble finding a dress that fit for more than a week.

                “April! Arizona! Come out here. We want to see your dresses!” Meredith called.

                “Seriously!” Callie Torres chimed in. “Even Meredith’s wearing it!”

                It had taken Lexie a long time to pick out her bridesmaids. Meredith was obviously the maid of honor, but Mark and Lexie had both wanted a big wedding and she needed more bridesmaids. Cristina had shot her down before she’d even asked, and she felt uncomfortable asking any of the interns. Arizona had been happy to agree, even though Callie was going to be standing with Derek and Jackson on Mark’s side. Lexie had finally decided to ask April so she and Mark would have an even number of people.

                Arizona and April finally emerged from their respective fitting rooms.

                “Yes!” Lexie exclaimed happily. “These are the dresses!”

iii.

                “Mark! Mark, come here!” Lexie yelled. Mark came running into the bedroom, not even realizing that he’d knocked his coffee over.

                “Lexie? What’s wrong? What happened?” he asked worriedly. She was sitting on the edge of the bed, still wearing only his Columbia shirt.

                “Why aren’t you dressed? We’re going to be late,” he said, grabbing her jeans and t-shirt off the dresser.

                “Stop talking,” Lexie whispered, grabbing his wrist. She pulled him toward her until they were only inches apart.

                “Lex, what’s going on?” he asked. She put a finger to his lips and handed him the little stick she’d been holding in her other hand.

                “Is this? Are you?” He couldn’t finish his sentence with the little pink plus sign staring up at him. He kneeled down until he was level with her stomach. She gently took his hand and placed it on top of her belly button.

                “We’re having a baby,” Lexie whispered. “Sophia’s going to be a big sister.”

iv.

                “Faster, Mommy, faster!” Lexie grinned at her three year old son.

                “I don’t know, Evan, we’re going pretty fast!” Lexie teased. They were riding a “bike-barrow” that Mark and Derek had built. It was, as the name suggested, a wheelbarrow fashioned into a bicycle. Evan absolutely loved it.

                “Ding the bell, Mommy!” he demanded. She tapped the bell playfully, stealing Mark’s attention away from the grill.

                “Take a picture, Daddy!”

                “Yeah, take a picture, Daddy!” Lexie echoed. Mark shook his head and pulled out his phone.

                “Okay, make a funny face! Now smile! Okay, now just look natural,” he said, snapping pictures.

                “Did you get one?” Evan asked from much closer than Mark expected. Mark jumped back. He’d gotten distracted looking though old pictures and hadn’t noticed his wife and son approach.

                “Yeah, buddy. I got a picture.”

\--

                Yes, Lexie Grey was too young to die. She had so much to live for, so much to do. It wasn’t fair. She couldn’t stop thinking that it _just wasn’t fair_. She shouldn’t be crushed under a plane, straining to listen to what Mark was saying,

_I love you._

                straining to stay alive until someone, anyone arrived.

_I love you. I love you. I love you._

                Except they were in the middle of nowhere. And no one was coming. They might all die. They might never be found. So she gripped Mark’s hand and tried to focus on his voice.

_“Meant. To. Be.”_


End file.
